Locust
|price = $1,625,000 (GTA Online) (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Voltic Ruston |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Race Generic Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = locust |handlingname = LOCUST |textlabelname = LOCUST |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Locust is an open-top, 2-seater sports car in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on August 29, 2019, during the Locust Week event. It is manufactured by Ocelot in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' Evidently based on a circa the 1960s, the Locust can be described as as a compact, open top roadster tailored more for raw performance than comfort or luxury. The car may also be available with two additional body colour styles: one with a running stripe at the front end, and another with a differently coloured nose. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Locust returns to Grand Theft Auto Online, now assuming its design based on the . The front end sports large intakes and four rounded headlamps, surrounded in a grey detail, giving it an aggressive appearance, derived from . The front bumper seems to be inspired by the one found in the . The hood sports a small cutout for a detail, which reveals a fuel tank inside. The sides feature large concave portions running along the doors, going onto the fender vents. The doors themselves have rear-view mirrors mounted on thin frames. The rear end sports a rounded carbon-fiber panel, with the circular tail lights on either sides, similary to the . Below it, there is the rear diffuser with the twin exhaust pipes on the center. On the cabin area, the car features a race-based interior and race seats. The front is largely dominated by a black panel, having a small lip around the cabin. Behind the cabin, there is an arch section that separates it from the engine bay, followed by black louvers directly above the engine. The car may have twin wide stripes, which are painted with the secondary color. It also features a spoiler by default. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' Being built in such a way, the car's weight is only 62.5% of an average car's weight. The car's performance is also considerably good, with excellent top speed and brakes, as well as good acceleration and 20% less of a turning radius than average; however, the car is lacking in grip and handling. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Locust is a well-performing vehicle, though it tends to slide at times, which can result in spinning out if turning too aggressively. In addition, due to the openness of the cabin, the driver is vulnerable to gunfire and caution should be exercised if driving the vehicle while gunfight is present. The Locust performs differently when armored and unarmored, having a very stiff chassis with the latter. This can cause a rear inner wheel lift when cornering. The Locust has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' Locust-GTAL69-variants.png|Alternate paintworks of the Locust. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Locust-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Locust on Legendary Motorsport. Locust-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Locust on Rockstar Games Social Club. LocustWeek-GTAO-Advert.png|Advertisement. Locust-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternate badge, used in advert. Video Notable Owners *Harold Cartwright owns a red Locust. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,625,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Dynasty Week event. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' *The Locust's base export value is £600, if it is delivered in perfect condition. Trivia General *Interestingly, there also exists a similarly name , a kit car derivative of the Lotus Seven, as well as the , a low-cost variant of the Lotus Seven. ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' *When the drivers of the Locust pass by, a sample loop of L'uomo che saprà by & (featured on Kaleidoscope) will play. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The website description is a clear reference to the Locust's appearance in GTA London 1969. *The default radio stations for the Locust are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. References Navigation }} pl:Locust Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class